A Very Voyager Christmas
by Ariston-1
Summary: Researching through the Starfleet Database, young Naomi Wildman discovers a forgotten tradition. (Just for fun!)


_**A Very Voyager Christmas**_

Naomi Wildman is the first child born onboard the U.S.S. Voyager during its trip home after being stranded in the Delta Quadrant. She is the half-human, half-Ktarian daughter of science officer Samantha Wildman. Due to her Ktarian heritage, Naomi also grew astoundingly quickly after birth. Being the only child onboard the stranded vessel had become difficult for the young girl during her time onboard the ship, forging friendships with many of the crew, particularly Neelix, who would tell her bedtime stories and care for her while her mother was away from the ship, and Seven of Nine, who was a role model for Naomi, and over time becoming something of a mascot for the ship itself. Granted the unofficial position as '_Captain's Assistant' _by Kathryn Janeway, she had been allowed a certain amount freedom of the ship of the ship, which would not have been granted to any other child on any Federation Vessel of the time.

As time passed, her knowledge of the ships operations had grown at an impressive rate, which was surpassed only by her curiosity of her true heritage. With many different species onboard the ship, Naomi had been exposed to countless traditions and religious beliefs however, one image had begun to fascinate the young girl as the earth year 2377 drew to a close marking almost six years of isolation in the distant quadrant of the galaxy; an ancient earth legend came to light. A legend of an omnipotent being who visited the homes of children with gifts.

Fascinated by the legend of Santa Claus, Naomi had conducted a research through the vessels Starfleet computer database in an attempt to search for the truth of such a character.

Sat in the ships mess hall enjoying her meal, the young girl kept one eye on the Data pad before her as her '_God Father_' approached her with his ever friendly smile on his fury face.

"Miss Wildman, may I join you?" He said pleasantly.

"Mister Neelix, please take a seat"

"Thank you ma'am" He said as he sat facing her. "Heavy reading before bed?"

"Yes" She laughed. "Have you ever heard of Santa?"

"Who?" Neelix said confused.

"Ancient Earth history! Can you take a look and see what you think?"

Graciously, Neelix took the pad from her as he looked over the image before him. A large and jolly looking elderly human male appeared on the screen with a bushy white beard and red suit. Smiling slightly, he read the information on the screen with interest before he turned back too her with a smile.

"It reminds me of a legend from my own world. Something my father used to tell me when I was your age… a mystical being who would enter our home and leave gifts for all"

"Really? What was he called?" She said with interest.

"He had no name… it was considered bad luck to speak his true name aloud. I never saw him with my own eyes. I remember staying awake all night in the hopes of seeing him, but I must have fallen asleep. When I awoke, I saw the gifts left behind. It's strange, I've been to many different worlds and each world has their own version of this… Santa"

"Santa, Santa Claus?" A voice called from behind them.

Turning quickly, Naomi looked up at the tall and handsome Chief Helm officer as he knelt down at her side with a smile.

"You know him Tom?"

"Yes, I even saw him once when I was six years old…"

"Really? What did he look like?" Neelix smiled.

"Tall, fat, a large bushy white beard… Black boots, red and white suit with a funny little matching red and white hat. Rosie red cheeks and a jolly laugh like this… _HO-HO-HO!_"

Hearing Tom Paris make the strange laughter, the young Harry Kim stepped at his side with a smile as he spoke.

"Did I hear Santa?"

"I was telling Miss Wildman about him…"

"I see, Saint Nicolas… sometimes even called Father Christmas"

"Christmas?" Neelix said with a soft smile.

"Yes… You know, that is one tradition we forgot out here. If you'd like, I'll speak to the Captain and we can have a true Christmas party?"

"Can we?" Naomi smiled with hope.

"Let me see what I can do…" Kim smiled.

"What, what do I do?" Neelix smiled.

"Just wait! Actually Neelix, come with me. We'll talk to her together"

"Of course!" Neelix smiled.

Leaping from his chair, he walked towards the door quickly as Tom stood with a slight laughter as he spoke quietly to his friend.

"I don't know who's more excited, him or Naomi"

"I know!"

Stepping to Neelix's side, Kim smiled as they left the mess hall and headed towards the bridge, exiting the turbo lift on the bridge, the two walked towards the Captain's ready, entering the Captain's Readyroom with a smile, the Captain sat before the window holding a cup of coffee as she read over status reports from the many departments throughout the ship.

"Are we disturbing you Captain?" Kim said with a smile.

"No. what can I do for you gentlemen?"

"It's about Naomi Wildman…"

"Is she okay?" Replied the Captain with concern.

"Yes ma'am, she's fine. We've just had an interesting conversation with her about the time of year"

"Time of year Mister Kim?"

"It is December 20th" Kim smiled.

"Is it? I must have lost track…" Janeway sighed.

"Naomi was researching… Santa Claus!"

"Santa?" Janeway smiled.

"With everything that has happened this year, it could be fun to have a real traditional Christmas party. With her mother away from the ship for the next few days… we thought it might be fun for the crew too…"

"What a great idea!" Janeway smiled widely. "… I'll authorise it. What ever you need, with the Borg Children onboard, it might be fun for them too enjoy a little Christmas Spirit. Let Seven know…"

"Thank you Captain. One more thing… we need a Santa. I was thinking Tuvok might…" Neelix smiled.

As she took a sip, the image of the Jolly Santa portrayed by the Stoic Vulcan almost made her spit her coffee over the floor before her as she laughed out loud.

"You had to wait until I took a sip of my coffee, didn't you?" Janeway laughed.

"It seemed only fare!" Neelix laughed.

"I'll let him know to prepare for his… Role!"

"Funny as that maybe Captain, what about the Doctor? His appearance can easily be reconfigured… I doubt he'll say no" Kim smiled.

"It would be easier then a Holodeck character… Do it. I'll inform the crew!"

For four days, the moral of the crew had lifted due to the news of the upcoming festivities, Seven of Nine had prepared the children under her care for the day of celebrations ahead as the messhall of the ship had been decorated elaborately. Entering the messhall with Neelix at her side, Naomi's eyes opened wide as she saw the brightly coloured decorations hanging on the walls, a large replicated Christmas tree adorned the far corner as the crew stood wearing their dress uniforms and saluted her as she entered.

"_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_" They yelled in unison.

"Oh my gods!" She smiled widely as she stopped before the Captain.

"Miss Wildman…"

"Captain!" She replied with a curtsy.

"As the first born on this ship, the honour of Master of Celebrations falls upon you"

"What do I do?" Naomi laughed.

"Declare the festivities… open" Tom Paris smiled.

"The let the festivities… begin!" She blushed.

Continuing through the night, the crew celebrated the approaching end of yet another year as they danced, laughed and told stories from their childhood. As the time had quickly approached midnight, the gathered crew fell silent as most had returned to duty. Exhausted yet enjoying the party thrown by the crew in her honour, Naomi yawned slightly as she sat on Neelix's knee while her eyelids became heavy and started to close until the voice of Tom Paris echoed through the Messhall.

"Everyone, quiet… listen!"

Naomi's eyes instantly opened as a jolly laughter echoed through the messhall. Leaping off Neelix's knee, she looked around instantly as a brilliant red and white suit appeared through the gathered crowd closely followed by a Security Honour guard along with Tuvok at his side.

"Ho-Ho-Ho! Merry Christmas all!" The large man yelled.

"Merry Christmas Santa!" Replied the crew in unison.

"Where is Naomi Wildman?"

"I believe, she is there Mister Claus" Replied the stoic Tuvok.

"Ahh yes, thank you Mister Tuvok. The one little girl who's passion and inquisitive mind brought me here"

"Don't burry yourself in the part Doctor" Whispered Paris as he stood at his side.

"I have travelled a long way to find you Miss Wildman… from the ethereal planes of my existence, hidden for centuries on Earth, to find you"

"ME?" She smiled.

"She is a very special girl Santa" Janeway said with pride.

"I see that Kathryn. It has been a long time since I saw you, since I saw all of you… Even Mister Tuvok here" He said with a slight grin. "It is tradition to give the first gift most wanted by anyone… I gift that I know you most wish for Naomi…"

Slowly raising his left hand, Naomi followed his hand towards the door as a transporter beam activated and her face illuminated with a large smile as a form appeared in the messhall.

"Mother?" Naomi yelled with joy.

"Naomi!" Samantha smiled as they ran towards each other and hugged.

"I thought you where away for a few more days?"

"A friend, brought me here faster. Thank you Santa!"

"It is always my pleasure. Now, if my helpers are ready, I have gifts for all" He smiled.

"Helpers?" Tuvok said.

"After all! Who looks more like and elf then you Mister Tuvok?" He said as the crew laughed.

Spending time with her mother who was supposed to be away from the ship for a further four days had been the greatest gift for the young girl, what was unknown to her. Captain Janeway had cut the survey mission short and ordered the Delta Flyer to return to the ship early. While remaining outside of sensor range for a short while, only approaching the great ship for a transporter lock for the gift of returning Samantha home early before returning to the survey mission once more.

The Christmas festivities lasted for two days onboard the ship, until the Delta Flyer returned to the mothership upon completion of the assignment. Walking through the vessel, Naomi stayed at her mother's side as the first officer approached them with a smile on his face as he spoke.

"Ensign, I trust _Santa_ got you home safely?"

"Yes Commander. Thank you for allowing me to return" She smiled.

"I can not disobey an order from Santa, after all… he _IS_ the highest authority this time of year"

"Of course commander… I'm sorry you missed the celebrations"

"Only room for one in Santa's sleigh… Perhaps next year?" Chakotay winked to the young girl.

"Of course sir. Next year!"

"Well I should report in with the Captain. Ensign, Miss Wildman"

"Commander!" They both replied with a smile.

Finally reaching their destination on the ship, Sickbay; the EMH conducted Samantha Wildman's annual physical behind a screen while he quizzed the young girl as part of her schooling onboard the ship. Completing the physical and stepping out from behind the screen, Samantha nodded to the holographic doctor as she walked towards her daughter with a smile.

"You are fit for duty Ensign Wildman. Enjoy the rest of your day… I shall inform your department head"

"Thank you Doctor, good day"

Smiling slightly, Naomi walked towards the doors while she held her mother's hand. Stopping before the doors slide open, the young girl turned towards the doctor with a slight smile on her face as she spoke.

"And thank you… Santa!"

"What did you say?" Smiled the doctor.

"I spoke with Ensign Chaplin, his… medical emergency was nothing more then a bump on his right leg. I know that you changed your appearance to appear as the '_Santa Claus_' image… exactly as I had expected"

"Remind me never to underestimate you Miss Wildman" Replied the Doctor with a smile. "How did you know?"

"I found the fake directory that had been installed many months ago. It was… entertaining. Just don't tell Neelix it was you. I think he thought it was real"

"Naomi, did you plan this?" Samantha smiled with pride.

"Yes mother, it was my Christmas gift for the crew. Merry Christmas Doctor!" She smiled with pride as she left sickbay with her head held high.

"She is very smart Ensign…"

"I know doctor… I guess, the joke was on us all along"


End file.
